El fin de una especie
by Fleuretty
Summary: Se conocieron una noche de luna llena, antes de ser separados por la rivalidad entre su especie y la lealtad a sus amos. Los sentimientos en un hombre lobo son intensos, pero el juicio de Hans también lo es y Seras jamas traicionaría la confianza de sus amigos... ¿De qué forma pueden amarse un licántropo y un vampiro? [UA del manga de Hellsing. HansxSeras]
1. Full Moon

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Full Moon**

Era una calurosa noche de primavera y todos los transeúntes lo miraban por el grueso abrigo de color azabache que llevaba, pero eso no importaba, él solo quería terminar su misión y regresar a Sudamérica lo más pronto posible, además el calor de Inglaterra se sentía fresco comparado con el de Brasil. Hans Günsche detestaba esas abarrotadas calles, los roces con las personas por las reducidas aceras y el bullicio en general, los humanos eran tan molestos. No lograba entender como sus antepasados pudieron aparearse con ellos; para los hombres lobo estaba prohibida la unión entre miembros de la especie, así que la única forma que tenían de reproducirse era con esas criaturas… por más pura que considerara su sangre, solo eran híbridos.

Ya había contactado a los Valentine para entregar las instrucciones sobre el plan que sería ejecutados en unos meses, todo estaba planeado y ningún error sería tolerado; implantó los chips en los interesados de Londres y sus cercanías e investigó a la organización Hellsing, solo restaba observar los movimientos de la real orden de los caballeros protestantes ante esa situación. No prestaba atención a sus pasos y sin darse cuenta llegó a una solitaria calle, débilmente alumbrada por algunos faroles y el brillo de la luna llena. Parecía el típico barrio de clase baja donde no caminarías a altas horas de la noche, tal vez era hora de volver al hotel… o tal vez no. Un impulso salvaje lo obligó a seguir avanzando, pudo sentir esa necesidad primitiva de correr pero la reprimió para no llamara la atención; hacía mucho tiempo que la luna llena no dominaba sus acciones, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, algo iba a pasar…

 _¡Kyaa!_

Un grito de mujer… había escuchados cientos de mujeres gritar y jamás se inmutó, pero esta vez era diferente; apresuró el paso hasta divisar un callejón y con su vista lupina la vio, una chica rubia forcejeaba con dos hombres que obviamente no tenían buenas intenciones. Debió pasar de largo, indiferente ante esos asuntos mundanos, pero no pudo… sin darse cuenta ya había cruzado la calle y estaba de frente ante esos maleantes que ingenuamente creyeron ser rivales para él; empujaron a la chica y se arrojaron en su dirección, pero esquivarlos era cosa de niños. Sujetó a uno por el cuello y lo alzó con desgana, moderando su fuerza para no romper las delicadas vertebras; el otro sujeto se impresionó ante su fuerza y presa de un creciente pánico se abalanzó sobre la asustada mujer, colocando la navaja en su yugular.

— ¡Déjanos ir o le atravieso el cuello, hijo de puta!

Ese hombre no bromeaba, la filosa punta de la navaja se clavó en la piel y un hilillo de sangre recorrió el esbelto cuello; la chica cerró los ojos, Hans vio su cuerpo temblar por el dolor y olió su miedo, y eso lo enloqueció. Azotó el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en sus manos contra el muro y lo lanzó contra su compañero; ambos quedaron tendidos sobre un montón de basura, muy cerca de la aterrada mujer. Una sed asesina estuvo a punto de dominarlo, pero la necesidad de ponerla a salvo pudo más, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, esos hombres habían tenido mucha suerte.

— Yo… gra-gracias…

Seras Victoria apenas si podía articular palabra alguna por el miedo; recién iniciaba su entrenamiento básico para unirse al departamento de policía y ni siquiera podía ver por su propia seguridad. Ese día salió tarde y los aspirantes tenían prohibido portar armas cuando estaban de civiles; odiaba ese barrio, pero el modesto departamento en esa zona era lo único que podía costear con su actual sueldo de mesera. Su héroe no respondió, se limitó a mirar al frente y caminar lentamente, como si su cuerpo fuera muy pesado.

— Puedo caminar a partir de aquí, muchas gracias, ya no quisiera causarle más molestias.

Hans la miró discretamente; debía reconocer la belleza de esa mujer, rubia y de grandes ojos azules, facciones delicadas y cuerpo esbelto, su playera estaba rasgada y dejaba ver parte de sus pechos. Dudó, no quería dejarla sola, pero ni siquiera él comprendía el porque, lo mejor era fingir que nada pasó y seguir su camino. La bajó e inmediatamente la chica perdió el equilibrio, la sujetó para que no cayera y vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro, debió fracturarse el tobillo cuando la arrojaron al piso.

— ¡No es necesario, en verdad estaré bien!

Seras se sonrojó cuando aquel hombre se quitó el abrigo para cubrirla y la cargó nuevamente en sus brazos, la verdad era que el tobillo le dolía demasiado y no creía poder llegar sola a su departamento, pero la sola presencia de su silencioso héroe la cohibía. Sus ojos eran de un azul parecido al suyo y su cabello plateado brillaba con los rayos de la luna, debía ser un tinte porque se veía demasiado joven para tener canas; sus facciones eran toscas pero atractivas y la ajustada camiseta delineaba sus musculosos pectorales. Se detuvo y la miró fijamente, él no tenía idea de donde estaba su departamento.

— ¡Perdón! Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí.

Ella le indicó el camino y Hans siguió en esa dirección. Caminó hasta que señaló un viejo edificio de tres plantas, entraron y subieron al segundo piso; Seras sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las entregó a su acompañante, el licano odiaba usar esos objetos tan rutinarios pero si derribaba la puerta llamaría más la atención y su plan de pasar desapercibido se terminaría de estropear.

— Disculpa el desorden, pero no suelo recibir muchas visitas.

No respondió, se limitó a dejarla sobre el único sofá que había en la pequeña sala e ingresar a la estrecha cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa, de no ser porque la había salvado Seras lo correría por grosero y mal educado. Miró de reojo como se quitó la camiseta sin pudor alguno, dejando a la vista su musculoso pecho, desvió la mirada… ¿y si trataba de violarla? Era un extraño después de todo. Estaba lista para gritar y rezaba porque sus vecinos dejaran su habitual indiferencia cuando él regresó y le extendió un poco de hielo envuelto en su delgada camiseta; se sintió fatal, era una mal pensada e ingrata. Tomó el paquete y cubrió su inflamado tobillo.

— ¡Cielos, gracias! Te he causado muchas molestias esta noche. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Hans negó con la cabeza y tomó su abrigo, necesitaba salir de ese lugar o ya no podría controlarse. Desde que la vio en el callejón sintió una atracción como jamás experimentó y esa necesidad de poseerla resultaba dolorosa. Deseaba procurarla y el olor de su sangre lo llenaba de rabia, quería matar a los culpables… ¿por qué?... ¿sería posible?... Había escuchado de la impronta cuando era pequeño, antes de que el ego de sus ancestros y el exterminio de los mismos por parte de los vampiros lo dejaran como él último de los hombres lobo… ridículo, la impronta solo era una estúpida justificación para mezclarse con humanos y él jamás caería tan bajo. Salió del departamento sin mirarla y se apresuró a dejar el edificio; dejó de percibir su aroma y por fin pudo relajarse, todo fue un incidente que no debió ocurrir, un error que ya no tenía importancia. Alzó la mirada y maldijo a la luna llena, culpándola de esos erráticos sentimientos.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Lo confieso, soy pésima inventando títulos... el título del capitulo fue textualmente copiado del nombre de una canción del grupo de power metal Sonata Arctica (los invito a escucharla, por cierto)... muchas de sus canciones están relacionadas con lobos y no dejaba de escucharlas mientras escribía, así que es muy probable que cada capitulo lleve el nombre de una canción de este grupo... si Hirano-san pudo nombrar los capitulos del manga con nombres de videojuegos, yo también puedo XD

La idea de la reproducción de los hombres lobo está inspirada en el lore del juego de rol "Werewolf: the apocalypse", donde los licántropos (garou en palabras del juego) no pueden aparearse entre ellos porque engendrarían vástagos deformes e infértiles... y lo de la impronta me pareció romántico.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi mejor amigo, Morniemacar, por hacer la portada para este fic (después de tanta insistencia mía).

Cualquier comentario y/o critica sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.


	2. Victoria's Secret

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

 **Nota del autor:** el titulo hace referencia a la canción del grupo Sonata Arctica, no a la marca de ropa intima del mismo nombre :P

* * *

 **Victoria's Secret**

Seras miró incrédula como ese hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin siquiera mirarla. La había salvado, pero esa actitud era muy grosera, en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra… ¿y si no podía hablar? Ella sería la grosera por exigir una respuesta. Era costumbre esperar lo peor de la gente, no muchas personas se habían mostrado gentiles con ella en sus 19 años de vida y no recordaba la última vez que alguien tuvo un detalle desinteresado. El hielo comenzaba a derretirse por el calor de la habitación, deslizando pequeñas gotas de agua fría por su amoratada piel; quien sabe que pasaría si él no aparecía, era un héroe en todos los sentidos… era su héroe.

— Me hubiera gustado saber tu nombre…

Así tendría una forma de recordarlo, un nombre al cual aferrarse y rememorar una y otra vez como llegó a su encuentro, evitando que fuese devorada por una jauría de lobos salvajes… atesoraría esa camiseta. Se levantó y cojeando fue a la cocina para tirar los pequeños trozos de hielo, buscó en la vacía alacena la caja de analgésicos que compró esa misma mañana (escuchó rumores sobre lo pesado que era el entrenamiento para los aspirantes a policía y quiso estar preparada) y tomó dos píldoras, solo esperaba que actuaran rápidamente. Le dolía el cuerpo por la pesada jornada laboral, las horas de entrenamiento y además esos hombres la lastimaron cuando forcejeó, esperaba que el agua caliente la ayudara a olvidar ese mal trago.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera libremente, masajeando sus doloridos músculos. Al frotar el jabón en su pecho notó las marcas de dedos que tenía, prestó atención a los rasguños en sus brazos y el cuello comenzó a pulsar donde se había clavado la filosa hoja de metal… no pudo evitarlo, se hizo un ovillo en el piso y comenzó a llorar. Empezó a ser más consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir: dos hombres trataron de violarla, ella no los vio en ese callejón y por su desidia de cruzar la calle y caminar bajo el alumbrado pudo tener un final horrible, en ese momento podría estar muerta, o peor aún, ultrajada, golpeada, y viva… no creía ser capaz de vivir después de algo así, el pavor que le tenía a esa clase de hombres solo era superado por su necesidad de evitar que siguieran haciendo daño…comenzó a hiperventilar.

— ¡No! Seras, piensa algo distinto, piensa en algo agradable…

Y pensó en él, en sus atractivas facciones, el curioso color de su cabello y el hermoso azul de sus ojos. La intensidad de su mirada la había cautivado y se preguntó que secretos guardaría tras ella. Tanto que quisiera saber de él; pensó en sus fuertes brazos y como olvidó el miedo cuando la cargó, era obvio que tenía una fuerza increíble y aun así su toque se sintió tan gentil, delicado. Recordó la masculina fragancia que se impregnó en su abrigo y ella aspiró cuando la cubrió con el, como todo un caballero de cuento de hadas. La vista de su amplio y musculoso tórax con toda la perfección de un adonis y el ajustado pantalón de tipo militar, que delineaba unas fuertes y grandes piernas… la hiperventilación cedió ante la excitación, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse y no era por el vapor de la ducha. Se levantó y cerró las llaves de agua, debía salir de ahí o tendría una hemorragia nasal.

Envolvió su cuerpo con una bata de baño y cojeando regresó a la cocina, los analgésicos y el baño lograron maravillas con su tobillo, pero aún le dolía al apoyar. Calentó agua en una vieja tetera y preparó un poco de té Early Grey, ese cítrico sabor siempre lograba calmar sus nervios. Iba a regresar a su habitación cuando notó un destello debajo del fregadero, dejó la humeante taza sobre la mesa y tomó el pequeño objeto metálico que pendía de una rota cadena de acero.

 _Hans_

 _Günsche_

 _SS-Hauptsturmführer_

 _Werwolf_

— Hans…

Una placa de identificación militar. Debió caerse cuando se quitó la camiseta… ¿la habría dejado deliberadamente para que la encontrara? ¿o solo era una coincidencia? Al menos ahora podía fantasear con un nombre. La olfateó con la esperanza de percibir su aroma, pero solo olía a metal; suspiró resignada. Le apeteció más tomar su té en la cocina presurosamente e ir a su cuarto, la camiseta de Hans estaba extendida sobre el lavabo del baño, mañana a primera hora la lavaría para guardarla junto a sus objetos más preciados y esa placa la llevaría consigo como un amuleto de buena suerte, solo tenía que sustituir la cadena por una de plata que antes era de su madre.

— ¡Ah! Mucho que hacer mañana… al menos todo esto coincidió con mi día de descanso.

Miró su calendario y notó que hoy había luna llena, con toda la agitación de la noche no se percató de ello y era una lástima, siempre le había gustado admirar la luna y recordar la historia del conejo que vivía ahí, escondiéndose del lobo que quería cazarlo.

— Bueno, si él fuera el lobo y yo el conejo, no opondría mucha resistencia.

Imaginó a Hans con orejas de lobo y una peluda cola asomando por debajo de su abrigo, mirándola fijamente, sintiendo como sus largas orejas de conejo caían por el deseo de que la atrapara y su pequeña cola de algodón se movía excitada. Sonrió con picardía, esperaba soñar con esa escena; cepilló su corto cabello y se vistió con un sencillo camisón de algodón.

— Buenas noches, joven Hans… gracias por salvarme.

Besó la placa, la puso debajo de su almohada y no demoró en quedarse dormida. Esa noche no soñó con el conejo y el lobo; se vio al borde de un acantilado, frente a ella había un enorme lobo de pelaje plateado que la miraba fijamente. Alzó la vista, había luna llena, pero estaba teñida de un color que le hizo pensar en sangre… mordió su labio inferior y probó su propia sangre, eso la llenó de un ímpetu salvaje, quería matar a ese lobo, pero algo no la dejaba moverse. El enorme animal le mostró los colmillos y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, tenía que atacarlo primero o perdería toda posibilidad de ganar… pero no pudo, sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, esas rojas lagrimas que mancharon el suelo… se tiró al vació y el lobo se arrojó tras ella.

Despertó sobresaltada por la pesadilla, debió sugestionarse por pensar en conejos y lobos antes de dormir. No le prestó atención hasta que volvió a repetirse esa noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente… no era supersticiosa, pero comenzaba a asustarse, ¿y si era un mal presagio? Durante 28 días tuvo ese sueño; siempre llevaba consigo la placa de Hans en la delgada cadena de plata, oculta bajo su ropa de ojos indiscretos, pero ese día se le hizo tarde y olvidó colocarse la cadena, por fin había entrado al departamento de policía y ese día tendría una misión de campo. No estaba muy informada, pero recordaba algo sobre un sacerdote sospechoso de asesinato. Esa noche hubo luna llena y el destino quiso que olvidara su amuleto de la suerte para que nada colgara de su níveo cuello.

La cadena permaneció bajo su almohada hasta que alguien llegó y guardó todas las pertenencias de Seras en maletas y bolsas. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hellsing lo primero que buscó fue la placa, que encontró envuelta con una pañoleta morada, quiso tomarla pero la plata le quemó los dedos… ahora tendría que buscar una cadena de acero. Volvió a usarla como su amuleto y esta vez no se desprendió de ella ni una sola vez, aun permanecía oculta de ojos curiosos bajo el cuello de su camisa, ese era el secreto de Victoria.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este y el primer capitulo son algo cortos porque estaban planeados para ser uno solo, pero no pude decidirme por el nombre (Full Moon y Victoria´s secret son canciones geniales que en parte van acorde a la trama, en verdad se las recomiendo), así que decidí dividirlos.

A partir de aquí todo se complica... Seras ya es un vampiro (de la clase más baja según palabras de Alucard, pero vampiro a fin de cuentas) y Hans los odia porque cree que persiguieron a su especie para exterminarlos... veamos que trae el siguiente capitulo.

Pido disculpas si va algo lento el asunto entre ellos o si no logro plasmar bien a Hans, pero es la primera vez que los shippeo :c

¡Mil gracias por los review, tomo muy en cuenta todas sus sugerencias!


	3. Ain't Your Fairytale

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Ain't Your Fairytale**

— ¡Hermoso! Y ahí está nuestro ángel de la muerte… es una pena, parece que el encuentro se acabó. ¿Serás capaz de destruir a tus propios soldados, fräulein? Oh, vaya sorpresa; parece que su informe no estuvo completo, capitán, ¿quién es la chica rubia?

Hans trató de mantener el semblante indiferente, pero estaba casi seguro que el mayor denotó su nerviosismo cuando la familiar imagen de la rubia apareció. Estaban monitoreando el ataque de los Valentine y todo iba de acuerdo al plan; todos los soldados de la real orden no eran más que un montón de ghouls y tenían sitiada la habitación donde toda la mesa redonda de Inglaterra estaba reunida, todo iba bien… hasta que ella apareció de la nada, disparando en dirección a Jane Valentine. La reconoció de inmediato, ¿qué demonios hacía en Hellsing? Pudo sentir nuevamente ese deseo de estar con ella, el seguir cada uno de sus movimientos a través de la pantalla, denotar las curvas de su cuerpo resaltadas por el ajustado uniforme… y ahora estaba sometiendo al vampiro de Millenium, ¿era posible para un humano hacer algo así? Definitivamente no, algo andaba mal…

— Un pequeño percance, ¿no le parece, Doc?

— Definitivamente, mayor. La chica se ve ordinaria a simple vista, pero si sometió a uno de los nuestros sin duda debe ser un vampiro.

Un vampiro… ¿qué posibilidades había de que la única mujer que logró captar su atención como macho ahora formara parte de la especie que detestaba más que nada, y además estuviera aliada con la organización enemiga? Aparentemente muchas. Siguió observando a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo, se veía fuerte y decidida, nada que ver con la chica indefensa que conoció… y le gustó.

— Que interesante, ¿no lo cree, capitán? ¡Oh! Y ahora esa pobre chica está en medio de una legión de ghouls, que además son sus colegas, ¿qué pasará?

El sonido de su voz le bastó para saber que Max Montana sonreía ampliamente, se deleitaba con ese tipo de escenarios. Trató de controlar el repentino ataque de ira que lo invadió, esa estúpida necesidad de protegerla seguía latente, a pesar de que los separaba todo un océano y ella ya no era humana; vio el momento justo en que sus ojos se volvieron rojos, la típica sed de sangre de los neófitos se apoderó de ella y masacró sin piedad a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino. De ser otro vampiro estaba seguro de que sentiría repudio, ese comportamiento salvaje y errático solo podía inspirar lástima y vergüenza, pero sentía pena; quería detenerla, evitar que ensuciara sus manos, que se humillara a si misma de esa forma…Por primera vez en su vida se sintió impotente, inútil. Integra Hellsing logró calmarla y al ver la cara de desesperación que hizo cuando fue consiente de la atrocidad de sus acciones aumentó su deseo de abrazarla, estar cerca de ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, trataba de ser indiferente a todo y sin embargo no podía serlo con ella, debía investigar más sobre la impronta, aunque sonaba descabellado en su fría lógica, tal vez no eran solamente absurdas leyendas de su especie.

— Bien, creo que ese hombre ya cumplió su cometido. Doc, proceda por favor.

— Como ordene, mayor.

Calcinaron el cuerpo de su espía y se perdió la transmisión. Se preguntó que pasaría a partir de ahora, si ella era un vampiro no había duda de que Alucard la convirtió y eso automáticamente la volvía un enemigo, además del repudio que debería sentir por ella por el solo hecho de ser lo que era. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina con discreción, para que no vieran como apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y manchando de sangre la tela.

— Bueno, tendremos que aumentar el archivo que dejó en mi escritorio, capitán. Doc, haga las maletas, tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones en Londres.

— De inmediato.

— Queda encargado de todo en mi ausencia, no olvide vigilar al agente Schrödinger. —Apuntó su regordete índice en dirección a Hans. — Y contacte a Tubalcain, parece que pronto tendremos visitas.

Ese hombre y el Doc abandonaron la habitación. Hans inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, tenía que calmarse o se evidenciaría. Si el solo verla a través de una pantalla bastó para ponerlo de esa forma, no sabía como iba a actuar cuando la tuviera de frente, cuando tuviera que enfrentarla y seguramente matarla. Suspiró con pesadez, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— ¡Arg! ¡Detesto a ese hombre!

Seras estaba en su habitación, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada que, junto a la cama, tenía solo para hacer la estancia más confortable para ella. Había tenido un día difícil, el acoso constante de su nuevo capitán la sacaba de quicio, ¿por qué todos los hombres tenían que ser unos cerdos? Después del ataque de esos malditos vampiros, Walter llamó a un grupo de mercenarios para reemplazar las bajas de la real orden. Al principio no confió en ninguno de ellos, pero los chicos se mostraban amables y respetuosos con ella (hasta donde su falta de modales y tacto se los permitía), la hacían sentir como una más en sus filas, pero ese hombre, Pip Bernadotte, aparentemente solo vivía para hacerle imposible la existencia. ¿Tanto la odiaba solo porque lo humilló la noche que se conocieron? Él se lo habías buscado por no creer que era un vampiro.

— Se cree tan importante… solo porque es mi capitán, si no ya lo hubiera golpeado.

No solo le hacía la vida imposible, ahora mismo estaba en una reunión con Sir Integra, Walter y Alucard, de la cual la excluyeron deliberadamente. ¿Acaso ese hombre era más importante que ella? No podía evitar el sentirse desplazada. Suspiró frustrada, tenía que distraerse con algo o se volvería loca. Optó por un cambio de ropa, tal vez salir a caminar por los jardines de la mansión la ayudarían a relajarse, pero no quería andar con el ajustado uniforme si no era necesario. Se quitó la camisa y la cadena que tenía la placa de Hans, tal vez el refrescarse un poco no era mala idea. Se encerró en el baño y minutos después llamaron a su puerta, pero no escuchó.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás visible, Seras? Voy a pasar.

Pip no esperó una respuesta y entró en la habitación, según Walter debía estar ahí y le habían asignado la misión de informarle que mañana partirían a Brasil. Estaba seguro de que pasaría algo grande en Sudamérica y quería prevenir a la chica, simplemente no la sentía capaz de enfrentarse a la guerra que la jefa le había descrito que tenían encima.

— Seras, ¿estás aquí?

— _¿Capitán? Salgo en un minuto._

Estaba en el baño, no sabía que los vampiros tuvieran esa clase de necesidades. ¿se bañaban? El imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de la draculina lo emocionó, aunque era una niña molesta y gritona tenía un cuerpo que no le molestaría tener encima. Miró sobre la cama el uniforme amarillo de Hellsing, esa minifalda le hacía las practicas más amenas, pero había algo más. Tomó la pequeña placa militar y la leyó en su mente, ¿sería un pariente lejano? ¿un novio tal vez? Ese nombre y el cargo militar… era de un alemán, miembro de la _SS_ si no mentía la placa. Solo pensó en dos posibilidades, o era una especie de reliquia o pertenecía a algún fanático de la estúpida ideología nazi. Esperaba que Seras no fuera partidaria de esas ideas absurdas, no quería tener rencillas innecesarias con ella por temas históricos, pero a fin de cuentas detestaba a esa escoria alemana.

— Lo siento, capitán. ¿llevaba mucho tiempo esperando?

— Solo unos minutos. Oye, ¿esto es de tu novio?

Seras dio un respingo cuando vio la cadena entre sus dedos, trató de arrebatársela, pero levantó el brazo para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

— ¡Regréseme eso ahora! ¿Qué no le enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás?

— Tranquila, no voy a robártela. Solo quiero saber si es de tu familia, de algún amigo o de tu novio.

— ¡Eso no le importa!

— ¡Claro que me importa! Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad. — Pip le sonrió coquetamente y eso cohibió a la chica. — Si me dices te la devuelvo.

— Sabe que puedo noquearlo y quitársela, ¿verdad?

— Correré el riesgo, además quiero ver la reacción de la jefa cuando sepa que el capitán de sus tropas necesitará incapacidad por lesiones ocasionadas por una insubordinada draculina.

Ese detestable hombre había ganado, no quería meterse en problemas con sir Integra.

— Es… de un chico que conocí antes de entrar al departamento de policía. Me salvó de… —Confesar le estaba costando más trabajo del que pensó, ahora que lo decía en voz alta sonaba descabellado. — …un asalto y olvidó esa placa en mi casa. La llevo como un amuleto de buena suerte.

Pip no dijo nada, solo la miró mientras le devolvía la placa, su silencio la estaba matando, ¿la juzgaría infantil por tener un amuleto de buena suerte? ¿no creería su versión? Vio como cerraba los ojos con exasperación y suspiraba, ¿acaso era cierto lo de tener una oportunidad con ella?

— Oye, ¿has leído sobre la segunda guerra mundial?

— ¡Claro que sí! Todo mundo sabe algo sobre esa guerra.

— ¿Y conoces el significado de las siglas SS?

— Yo… —Estaban en la placa, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Si eran parte de la identificación de Hans no podían significar algo malo. —…no, no lo sé.

Pip miró su rostro avergonzado, su historia sonaba como el inicio de una novela juvenil y no quería ser él quien le quitara el encanto, pero debía saber que estaba enamorada de un loco racista. Pensó en una forma sutil de decírselo, pero la suavidad en las palabras no era su fuerte, era frustrante no saber que decirle. Se recostó en la cama, haciendo el uniforma a un lado para no aplastarlo con sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes por qué fue la segunda guerra mundial?

— Porque un loco alemán quería eliminar todo lo que no era de su agrado.

— ¿Y qué piensas de ello?

— ¡Fue un monstruo! Matar tanta gente inocente solo para aspirar a una raza perfecta de hombres… ¡Es detestable!

Sintió alivio, al menos no compartía esas descabelladas ideas nazi. Ahora sería más difícil romper la ilusión de su romántico encuentro. Tenía que pensar, ¿qué más decía la placa? "Werwolf" …

— ¿Te gustan los lobos?

— ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

— Solo quiero saber más de ti, para que podamos ser amigos. Así tendremos platicas más amenas en las prácticas y ya no tendré que acosarte para romper la tensión sexual entre los dos.

— Si con esto logro que me deje en paz… si, me gustan los lobos.

— Bueno, tenemos algo en común, a mí también me gustan.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, son lindos, ¿no cree?

Su sonrisa le pareció encantadora, se veía tan linda con la ingenuidad plasmada en su cara ante las indirectas que le estaba lanzando respecto a su amuleto de la fortuna. Era una buena chica después de todo, guapa y de gran corazón, un buen partido para cualquier hombre, si no presta atención al hecho de que era un vampiro. No pudo juzgar a ese tal Hans, él también la hubiera auxiliado sin pensarlo, tenía algo que atraía la atención de los demás hacia ella y no solo por su cuerpo de diosa griega. Seria lindo que ella hablara así de él, con esa emoción y el brillo en sus ojos, un ligero pero perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas… sintió celos, a fin de cuentas solo era un mercenario que jamás tendría a una buena chica como ella a su lado.

— Si, son lindos… son una presa fascinante, cazarlos es una experiencia de la que nunca me cansaré.

— ¡Ash! Hablar con usted es imposible.

— Lo siento, _cherie_ , pero las cosas no siempre son como nos gustarían… esto no es un cuento de hadas. — Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir. — _Cherie_ , haz tu maleta, mañana partiremos a Brasil con tu maestro.

Dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Seras se quedó mirando en su dirección un buen rato, esa platica había sido vaga, pero juraría que denotó tristeza en las últimas palabras del capitán. Permaneció en su cuarto el resto de la noche, perdió las ganas de salir a caminar por los jardines.

* * *

Notas del autor:

¡Wii! un nuevo capítulo. Reconozco que me tomó tiempo inspirarme, pero una vez que lo hice lo terminé en un solo día. De nuevo, el titulo fue usurpado de una canción del grupo Sonata Arctica, que de nuevo les recomiendo :P

No suelo pedir reviews, pero esta vez agradeceré infinitamente que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, me gusta como va la historia y lo que tengo planeado, pero no quisiera arruinarla metiendo la pata :(


	4. Shy

**ADVERTENCIA: Hay una pequeña escena lemon, justo después del dialogo de** **Schrödinger** **, no es fundamental para la trama, así que si no es de tu agrado puedes pasar de largo a la parte final del capitulo.**

 **Nota del autor:** Como todos los demás capitulo, el titulo está basado en una canción de Sonata arctica, pero esta vez insisto en demasía que la escuchen, la letra fue fundamental para la inspiración en la elaboración del siguiente texto.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Shy**

Les había seguido el rastro hasta la ciudad de Santa Rosa; tras el enfrentamiento con Tubalcain, Alucard y su grupo lograron escapar con información que podría considerarse vital para ellos, ahora más que nunca debían seguir sus movimientos, saber en que momento regresarían a Inglaterra para estar un paso adelante. El olor del vampiro era inconfundible para él, lo había memorizado desde hace cincuenta años, cuando lo enfrentó por primera vez junta al shinigami, pero no se dejó guiar por eso; estuvo siguiendo la familiar esencia de la chica, el vampirismo no la cambió, solo la intensificó más, abrumando su olfato, desatando un caos en su mente. Esa brutal atracción que sentía por ella, solo era eso, ¿no? Un antojo animal, vestigios del salvaje comportamiento de los viejos lobos, un burdo deseo… pero, ¿por qué le dolía verla con ese hombre? Cada roce, esas sutiles miradas que le dedicaba a la chica, las bromas que la hacían reír, su cercanía con ella… Tan solo era un humano, el intento desesperado de Hellsing por hacerse con una fuerza armada, podría matarlo en ese momento si se lo propusiera… y sentía que había perdido contra él.

Jamás en los varios años que llevaba existiendo había experimentado tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo: ira, desesperación, tristeza, envidia, necesidad… y todos giraban alrededor de esa chica. Su búsqueda sobre la impronta resultó infructuosa, los viejos lobos no dejaron libros ni archivos que le sirvieran de guía, solo tenía las leyendas que recordaba de su niñez, cuando su pequeño clan se escondía en los bosques que después pasarían a formar parte del territorio alemán. Siguió observando a sus objetivos, ya estaba al tanto sobre la ubicación en la que se escondían y no tenía un buen motivo para estar acechándolos, no encontraba la forma de justificarse a sí mismo sobre el porque seguía ahí, torturándose de esa forma; le gustaba verla, tenía que admitirlo, su sonrisa lo relajaba, podía distinguir el reflejo del sol en sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello alborotado que resaltaba sobre la capucha que lo cubría caía con gracia sobre su rostro, dándole un toque rebelde pero angelical a la vez. Ella se giró en su dirección y Hans entró en pánico, era imposible que lo viera desde su posición, ¿Por qué se sobresaltó de esa forma? La posibilidad de que ella se percatara de su presencia, le dirigiera la palabra como aquella noche, le dedicara una sonrisa, una caricia, un "gracias" con esa voz chillona pero agradable… todo lo deseó, lo quería de nuevo, repetir su reencuentro una y otra vez… pero no podía, ahora formaba parte de las filas enemigas y además era un vampiro, la única raza que detestaba más que a los humanos.

La rubia miró en su dirección varios segundos, antes de volverse y continuar su camino junto al mercenario, indiferente del caos que había desatado con esa simple acción. Hans suspiró, se sintió aliviado pero decepcionado al mismo tiempo, estaba perdido, no era capaz de controlar esos sentimientos que no hacían más que intensificarse cada vez que la veía. Levantó sus manos y alborotó su cabello con frustración, era cuestión de tiempo para que se enfrentaran, tenerla de frente pero no de la forma con la que fantaseaba. Perdió la noción del tiempo,no se percató de nada más a su alrededor hasta que una silueta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, un miembro del vaticano arribó al lugar y salió después de varios minutos; la sección XIII estaba de cierta forma aliada con Hellsing, así que eso solo podía significar que Roma intervendría por esos tres en ese momento. Era hora de dar la alarma al mayor, movilizar las tropas y que Millenium por fin saliera de las sombras. La guerra que esperó por tanto tiempo al fin tomaba forma, pero ya no lo ilusionaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seras estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama que tanto le gustaba usar cuando no tenía que dormir en el ataúd. Las extrañas lágrimas de color rojo lograron manchar la funda de seda azul que cubría uno de los almohadones, pero no le importaba, en ese momento sentía que nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor importaba ya. La vida siempre fue muy injusta con ella, ¿no podía darle tregua ahora que ya ni siquiera estaba viva? Esa conferencia con la reina de Inglaterra, el extraño niño gato que surgió de la nada, el mensaje del gordo nazi, el enfrentamiento que estaba encima de ellos, nada le había afectado tanto como ver esa imagen detrás de aquel que se presentó como su enemigo, sin duda era él… llamaron a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero estaba en labor, no había tiempo para lloriqueos cuando trabajas en una organización que está en guerra. Limpió su rostro con el brazo y se incorporó.

— Adelante.

— _Hé, mignonnete!_ ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, capitán. ¿Necesita algo?

Pip no era tonto, sabía que no estaba bien. Al parecer fue el único que se percató de su asombro cuando el niño gato encendió la pantalla y por fin conocieron al enemigo de Hellsing. Después de todo eran los nazis que tanto detestaba contra los que tendrían que combatir, eso no estaba mal para él si no se tomaba en cuenta el horroroso espectáculo que mostraron de vampiros devorando humanos, esa imagen de tan solo recordarla le producía escalofríos. Cuando dos hombres se mostraron en la pantalla el rostro de Seras palideció aún más y sus labios temblaron, supuso que la alta figura que permanecía semioculta en las sombras era el susodicho Hans. Sintió algo de culpa, tal vez si le hubiera dicho desde el principio que esa placa pertenecía a un alemán fanático de Hitler se hubiera desilusionado al momento y no estaría de esa forma, no le gustaba verla tan apagada y deprimida, sin la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, procurando tomar distancia para no incomodarla.

— Mignonette, no tienes que mentirle a tu capitán, puede tomarse como insubordinación.

— ¿Mentirle? Yo no… — Pip la hizo callar colocando el índice sobre sus labios.

— El hombre que estaba detrás del gordo, ¿era el salvador del que me hablaste? — Ella lo miró con asombro, lágrimas color sangre brotaron de sus ojos y se desmoronó frente a él. — Oh, Seras, no llores, ese bastardo no vale ninguna lágrima tuya.

— Oh, señor Bernadotte, soy una tonta, ¿verdad? Llorar por alguien que solo he visto una vez en la vida… es solo que creí que alguien como él sería una buena persona, pero después de ver todo lo que ha hecho Millenium contra nosotros y esas almas inocentes… él es un monstruo, igual que mi maestro, como todos en esta guerra… igual que yo…

— No seas tan dura contigo misma, ¿Quién dice que eres un monstruo? Si deseas mi opinión, solo eres una pobre chica que se enamoró de un hombre que estuvo en el lugar y momento correcto, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— ¿Quién se enamora de un extraño? Solo una tonta como yo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Has escuchado del amor a primera vista?

— ¿Cree en eso?

— Digamos que en una ocasión me enamoré de una chica la primera vez que la vi.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se le confesó?

— No tuve el valor para hacerlo. Ella era una chica increíble, hermosa tanto físicamente como en su forma de pensar, hacía más amena mi existencia cuando compartíamos tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que no me correspondería y si le confesaba mi interés solo la iba a alejar de mi lado.

— Debió confesarle sus sentimientos, señor Bernadotte, usted es un buen hombre y esa chica tendría que ser muy tonta para no apreciarlo.

— No, me bastaba con estar a su lado de vez en cuando, además ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre… éramos muy diferentes, así que igual no hubiera funcionado, estamos en ligas diferentes.

— ¿Lo dice porque es un mercenario pervertido y alcohólico? ¿jamás pensó en cambiar esos hábitos por ella? Si era amor verdadero, valdría la pena intentarlo. Tal vez podamos contactarla de nuevo, puedo ayudarlo con consejos de chicas, ¿conserva algún número de teléfono? ¿una dirección? Podemos escribirle una carta de amor.

Pip la miró con incredulidad, vaya que era distraída esa mujer, es increíble que no se percatara de todas las indirectas que acababa de lanzarle. Unas ganas terribles de besarla y gritarle "¡Eres tú de quien he estado hablando, tonta!" casi lo dominaron, pero solo la mortificaría más, al menos logró distraerla con aquella descabellada historia de amor que acababa de inventarle. Suspiró con pesadez, al menos pensaba que era un buen hombre.

— No creo que sea buena idea, ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir a esta locura.

— ¡No diga eso, capitán!

— Me temo que es la verdad, pero no tiene caso pensar en esas cosas, al menos por ahora. La jefa nos dio la noche y venía a invitarte a salir con los chicos y conmigo, pensamos en unos tragos, pero si quieres algo más formal puedo llevarte a donde quieras, solo tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

— ¿Sir Integra les dio la noche, a pesar de todo lo que pasó hoy?

— Bueno, nosotros somos humanos, es más fácil que muramos en esta guerra… una noche de juerga antes del infierno me parece un trato justo.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. Gracias, Señor Bernadotte, pero prefiero estar sola, al menos esta noche… han pasado tantas cosas, aun no termino de asimilarlas.

— Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, mignonette. Saldremos en media hora, por si cambias de opinión. Solo prométeme que ya no estarás llorando por ese infeliz, créeme que ningún hombre vale una de tus curiosas lágrimas de sangre. — Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, era tan hermosa cuando lo hacía, en verdad fue amor a primera vista, Pip la deseó desde la primera vez que la vio la noche que llegó a la mansión, la vida podía ser tan injusta a veces, tal vez era el castigo por todas las vidas que había arrebatado y arruinado por su profesión.

— Se lo prometo, gracias. Diviértanse esta noche.

— Será difícil sin el canario que se coló al grupo de gansos, pero trataremos.

Pip se levantó de la cama y alborotó el cabello de Seras como si fuera una niña pequeña, le dedicó una confortable sonrisa y salió de su habitación lo más tranquilo que pudo. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que aceptaría salir con él, pero su rechazo le dolió más de lo que quiso admitir. Había mentido, Integra jamás les daría la noche libre con la guerra tocando a la puerta, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo de una pequeña fuga si con eso lograba distraer su roto corazón y de paso robarle al menos un beso a la draculina. Caminó en silencio por los oscuros pasillos del sótano hasta que llegó al pie de la escalera, esperaba que no escuchara el fuerte golpe que le dio al muro en ese momento, presa de la impotencia y la decepción; sus nudillos hormiguearon y un pequeño brote de sangre surgió de la raspada piel, pero el dolor no bastó para calmarlo, tal vez la pequeña fuga no era mala idea, aunque solo él escapara esa noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

— Lento. ¿Cuánto tiempo le lleva cruzar el pasillo? Yo estuve en Londres, con una pesada pistola en mi boca. Además, mi cabeza explotó y aun así ya estoy aquí. Ta vez debería ponerse a dieta, mayor.

— ¡Jajaja! Esa es una charla alocada.

— ¡Oficial Schrödinger! Qué falta de respeto.

— Está bien, Doc, él completó su misión, deja que haga lo que quiera. ¿La situación?

— Hasta el momento todo va según lo planeado; Dólar 1 se está acercando al blanco, Dólar 2.

— ¡Son como fuegos artificiales!

— ¿Fuegos artificiales? Es un poco diferente, oficial. Esos no son fuegos artificiales, es una señal luminosa. Una señal que le indica al mundo que nosotros hemos regresado.

Schrödinger se acercó a Hans, necesitaba confesar su pequeño secreto con alguien y quien mejor que el callado capitán, además de que el mayor y el Doc estaban distraídos en ese momento revisando el reporte de Rip Van Winkle.

— ¡Oh, capitán! ¿qué crees? La vi, la sirvienta de Alucard. Se me quedó viendo y la saludé, es muy mona, nada que ver con Zorin; además tiene unos enormes pechos, no es tan plana como Rip. Es una lástima que sea de Hellsing, ¿te imaginas que estuviera con nosotros? Definitivamente la invitaría a salir, tendríamos hijos hermosos y me prepararía chocolate caliente todas las noches.

Hans miró fijamente al pequeño niño, generalmente estaba en contra de todas las alocadas ideas de Schrödinger, pero esta vez le dio la razón, Seras Victoria era hermosa. Pudo ver su cara de asombro durante la transmisión del mayor y creía que su mirada era de decepción… ¿lo odiaría? Seguramente…pero ya no importaba, se mostró con la única intención de que lo viera y supiera a quien iba a enfrentarse. En ese momento tomó la decisión que más le costó en la vida, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, ella tenía que morir en sus manos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— ¡Oh, Seras!

— ¡Capitán, así, más, por favor!

Pip aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, la chica rodeó su cadera con las piernas y lo acercó más a ella; la penetró con toda la fuerza que su conciencia alcoholizada le permitía, estrujaba los grandes pechos y pellizcaba suavemente los erectos pezones. Ella se aferraba a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su espalada, aumentando el placer del momento, pudo sentir como su vagina se contraía, estrujando su miembro y llevándolo a un relajante orgasmo. Se hizo a un lado para recuperar el aliento, el sexo era uno de los placeres de los que nunca se privaría después de todo.

— ¿Todo bien, cariño?

Ladeó su rostro para observar a la chica rubia que estaba a un lado; sus grandes pechos caían gráciles por el peso, su esbelta cintura y torneada cadera brillaban por el sudor de sus cuerpos y sus ojos azules lo miraban con diversión. Era una mujer hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero algo no andaba bien… su piel emanaba un calor humano que en ese momento se le hizo sofocante, los ojos azules no eran tan expresivos y los pechos eran demasiado grandes. Asintió en silencio y tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba en la pequeña mesita de noche.

— ¿Quién es Seras? ¿la novia de tu hermano o de tu mejor amigo? ¿un pariente lejano? ¿la esposa de alguien?

— No lo entenderías.

Pip exhaló una bocanada de humo y apagó la colilla del cigarrillo contra el muro; se levantó y buscó sus ropas, debía regresar al cuartel o tendría problemas con Integra. Llegó a un pequeño bar y tras unos tragos por fin encontró a una prostituta que era parecida a Seras, o al menos así lo creyó al momento, viéndola bien no tenían nada en común. Tomó su billetera y le extendió un par de billetes que ella tomó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Va incluido el extra por lo de "capitán".

— Gracias, cariño. Cuando gustes, sabes donde encontrarme.

Salió de la habitación y del bar que solía frecuentar con los chicos. Esa noche no terminó como le hubiese gustado, pero al menos por unos instantes logró engañarse a sí mismo y creer que se había quedado con la chica buena, con la princesa de esa estúpida historia que era su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Caminaba entre la gente, deseosa de pasar desapercibida; dejó el habitual uniforme amarillo y vestía con una chaqueta azul fuerte, pantalón de mezclilla y sus cómodas botas. Era una noche fresca y despejada, se alegró de dejar la oscuridad de su cuarto y salir a tomar algo de aire, era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente. Le remordió un poco la conciencia por no aceptar la oferta del capitán, pero pasar la noche entre hombres borrachos no era su idea de "distracción". Avanzaba sin presar atención a sus pasos, no iba a algún lado, solo andaba para sentir el frío del metal contra su pecho, a pesar de todo no fue capaz de deshacerse de su amuleto; malo o no malo, ese hombre le salvó la vida en su momento y tirar la placa era renegar de la valiosa ayuda que recibió. A nadie le afectaba que la llevase consigo y ya se había mentalizado, si volvía a toparse con Hans lo vería como un enemigo. Antes que nada, la lealtad hacia su maestro y Sir Integra estaban primero.

Llegó a un solitario parque, era tarde y los transeúntes de las calles disminuyeron considerablemente. Se sentó en una banca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo admirar la luna llena, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo? Ya no estaba segura, tantas cosas pasaron en muy poco tiempo, pero ese ritual personal era de los pocos hábitos de humana que no dejaría jamás. Recordó la historia del conejo y el lobo, en cierta forma se volvió realidad su deseo de aquella noche, ella era el conejo que se escondía en la luna, lejos del lobo que quería cazarla. Hellsing no siempre sería un lugar seguro, no siempre podría esconderse ahí del lobo, en algún momento lo enfrentaría.

Hans la miraba a una distancia prudente, la siguió desde que salió de los cuarteles del enemigo, era muy distraída si no se había percatado de su presencia, esta vez no se tomó la molestia de ser tan precavido como en Brasil. Al principio estaba decidido a matarla, preferible que muriera en sus manos en ese momento a que cayera por algún otro de sus compañeros, él lo haría de forma rápida y sin torturarla, pero estando frente a ella ya no se sentía con tanta determinación. La admiró un buen rato, tratando esta vez de que no lo viera, aunque deseaba que ella prestara atención en él, que sintiera su mirada de nuevo y le regalara una última sonrisa… Ahí estaba él, Hans Günsche, capitán de las tropas de Millenium, admirando a su objetivo como un simple chico tímido.

* * *

Notas del autor: Editada la clasificación del FF por la pequeña escena lemon. No era fundamental, pero le da más impacto a la decepción de Pip.

Ya tenía planeado usar "Shy" en alguna parte de la historia desde que "el fin de una especie" solo eran divagues en mi loca mentecita, pero al escuchar la canción una y otra vez la inspiración fue brutal. Es terriblemente difícil para mi escribir algo con Hans, aunque me estoy basando en el lore de "werewolf the apocalypse" para darle algo de personalidad, no termina de convencerme, así que de nuevo toda queja y/o sugerencia es más que bien recibida, será eternamente agradecida :3

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo (con todo el dolor de mi kokoro mandé a Pip a la Friendzone y la idea de la prostituta la tomé de un fic que leí sobre él hace un tiempo), trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (se viene la mejor parte, jujuju), pero estoy en un reto del foro "la mansión Hellsing", además no quiero descuidar mi otra querida historia, Twin flames.

Y a mi querida Pink, no te preocupes, el vaticano tendrá una fuerte intervención en un futuro no muy lejano... muajajaja.


	5. Among the Shooting Stars

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Among the Shooting Stars**

 _"Había una vez, en un mundo encantado por hadas y ninfas, un bosque donde todos los seres convivían en armonía; todos los habitantes de esas verdes tierras eran felices en su prosperidad, excepto un joven lobo. Hijo de líderes y nieto de guerreros, el lobezno se sentía fuera de lugar entre los suyos, incomprendido y sin amor. Todos esperaban de él grandes hazañas, pasaría a formar parte de las leyendas del bosque, muriendo de forma heroica, sacrificándose por el bien de la manada, su destino estaba escrito en las estrellas y era algo que no podía cambiarse, pero él jamás estuvo de acuerdo. Algo dentro de sí mismo lo incitaba a ver más allá, quería conocer lugares, sentir emociones, vivir y forjar sus propias anécdotas, ser libre en todos los sentidos. Dejó atrás su mágico bosque y se internó en tierras agrestes, donde padeció por primera vez las inclemencias de la vida; aprendió de dolencias y el significado del rechazo, sin saberlo era un asesino ante los ojos de los demás y nadie lo ayudó. Hambriento y cansado, se desplomó sobre la sombra de unos espinosos arbustos y en los delirios de su inconsciencia distinguió una pequeña silueta que limpió sus heridas y le dio de beber con sus pequeñas patas. Al despertar, lo primero que vio el lobezno fue un pequeño conejo blanco que inmediatamente huyó al ser descubierto. Ese pequeño ser fue el único que mostró compasión por él pese a ser un depredador en esas tierras, comenzó a perseguirlo para darle las gracias, pero el conejo jamás se detuvo. Pasaron los días y el lobo no dejó de perseguir al pequeño conejo, se obsesionó con el deseo de mostrarle su gratitud y no se detendría hasta que lo consiguiera. Ignorante del verdadero deseo de su captor y cansado de huir, decidió esconderse en la luna, un lugar sagrado y prohibido para los lobos. Siempre que hay luna llena, el pequeño lobo aúlla, llamando al conejo, y el conejo lo observa, temeroso y arrepentido de haber ayudado a su cazador"._

Era tarde y se creía sola en ese lugar, bañada por la luz de luna, arrullada por la sinfonía de pequeños insectos. Surgió en ella un deseo infantil y levantó la vista al cielo, mirando con asombro el astro celeste tal cual hacía de pequeña, con su padre a un lado narrando su cuento favorito. La historia del conejo y el lobo era uno de los recuerdos de su pasado que más atesoraba, le encantaba oírla una y otra vez, llorar una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con ayudar al pequeño lobezno de la historia? Ese anhelo de infante permanecía en su mente, seguía deseosa de ayudar al lobo de noble linaje. Cerró los ojos y recreó cada escena en su mente hasta que llegó a la parte final; esta vez el conejo se detuvo y el lobo pudo agradecerle su amabilidad, forjar una amistad, tener un desenlace feliz, lejos de la incertidumbre y el miedo del final original.

Seras abrió los ojos y se giró justo en el momento que escuchó un aullido, estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado y el miedo que erizó su piel no podía ser injustificado. A cada segundo podía distinguir con más claridad el salvaje llamado de un animal que iba en su dirección hasta que logró divisar entre los árboles y arbustos que tenía de frente la silueta de un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco. Aquella bestia se le hizo inmensa y sin detenerse ni un segundo se arrojó sobre ella de un salto, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. El miedo la paralizó cuando las enormes patas la golpearon en el pecho, haciendo que cayera sobre el pequeño sendero de asfalto, golpeándose la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para abrir una pequeña herida. Si fuese un vampiro completo esa herida se regeneraría al instante, pero se sabía débil por el nulo consumo de sangre; su mente se nubló un instante y siguiendo sus instintos primitivos y humanos solo atinó a gritar, justo en el momento en que los afilados colmillos se clavaron en su cuello, rasgando su carne. Pensó mil y un cosas en un solo segundo, recreando los acontecimientos de los últimos meses de forma inversa hasta que un recuerdo sobresalió de los demás, la imagen de ella frente a un lobo bajo una luna de sangre. Como un mal presagio, el recuerdo de su última pesadilla siendo humana la hizo reaccionar, perdiendo el control de sus acciones a la vez. Tomó el cuello del animal con ambas manos y apretó su agarre, asfixiándolo en el acto; el lobo no cedió en su ataque hasta que el sonido de sus vertebras crujiendo y su tráquea al borde del colapso hicieron que soltara a la draculina.

No fue hasta que la soltó que Hans pudo percatarse en los cambios de la chica: sus ojos ya no eran de ese azul que lograba intrigarlo, ahora se teñían del tono característico de su especie; la mueca de miedo en su rostro fue sustituida por una de placer y sus finos labios se torcían en una gran sonrisa que dejaba expuestos sus filosos colmillos. La fuerza de su agarre fue brutal para él y tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes de que le rompiera el cuello. Boqueó para tomar aire y dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran nuevamente de oxígeno, dándole oportunidad de incorporarse y tomar una postura ofensiva, siendo ella quien se arrojara esta vez; golpeó con el puño a la altura de sus costillas, arrojando su cuerpo hacía unos árboles cercanos cuyo tronco se resquebrajó por la fuerza del impacto. Antes de que Hans pudiera ponerse de pie su atacante le dio alcance y pisó su garganta con la intención de romper sus vertebras cervicales, tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para girarse bocarriba, logrando que la draculina se tambaleara por la pérdida de equilibrio, esta vez Hans ya no le daría tregua. Justo en el momento que Seras separó las piernas para equilibrarse, el lobo se arrojó sobre ella y la derribó de nuevo, el enorme hocico quedó a centímetros del suyo cuando tomó con ambas manos la quijada del animal, evitando que se prensara de su carne nuevamente.

Sus manos temblaron, tenía una fuerza descomunal y la confianza de Seras derivada de su frenesí fue cediendo nuevamente ante el miedo. Torció los brazos de forma que quebró la mandíbula del lobo, pudo sentir los huesos de la quijada fracturada cuando lo empujó para levantarse, pero fue cosa de segundos para que un dolor punzante la frenara, esa bestia estaba de nuevo en pie y clavando sus colmillos en la carne y hueso de su pierna derecha, justo a la altura de la rodilla y haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso, golpeando su rostro contra la tierra seca y el pasto. Si logró recuperarse tan rápido no podía ser otra cosa que un ser sobrenatural, un monstruo de viejas leyendas justo como ella misma. Comenzó a patear con desesperación la cabeza de su captor para que la soltara; trató de girarse, pero sus forcejeos solo lograron que los filosos dientes desgarraran con mayor facilidad su carne, manchando la ropa que llevaba de su propia sangre.

El sabor de la sangre nubló el juicio de Hans, ya no se guiaba por el simple deseo de acabar con su oponente de la forma más rápida posible, solo importaba disfrutar el momento, el sabor de ese espeso líquido y la suavidad de su carne, fácilmente rasgada por la fuerza de su mandíbula. Ansiaba devorar el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer que tenía sometida, sentir su forcejeo como si fuera una danza que estaban teniendo en ese lugar, bajo la luz de la luna. Soltó su pierna y como si fuese un juguete de trapo la giró con sus patas para que quedara frente a él. Predijo su movimiento y quiso detenerlo, pero las garras lograron rasgar la ropa que cubría su pecho, dejando expuesta la delicada y blanca piel de sus senos. Quiso apartarlo y en su ajetreo dejó a la vista una cadena que tenía en su cuello y de la cual pendía una pequeña identificación que reconoció al instante como suya. Bastó esa imagen para que Hans recobrara el control sobre sus primitivos instintos, ¿por qué la llevaba consigo? La había dado por perdida esa noche, jamás imaginó que estuviese en sus manos. Un conflicto interno se originó en él, toda esa determinación y la rabia al probar su sangre se vinieron abajo al ver que ella conservaba algo que era suyo y además importante para él, era su identidad la que pendía del cuello de esa draculina. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de apreciar por más tiempo el rostro asustado de la chica que meses antes salvó y que logró volver de él un soñador que no hacía más que desearla cada noche.

Fue como si la luz que proyectara el astro nocturno se congelase justo en el momento que la imponente bestia alzó el hocico y aulló de forma lastimosa a la luna, sintió el dolor y la desesperación de ese llamado, caló en su ser, penetrando hondamente a través de sus tímpanos. Seras no entendió porque, pero al momento de rasgarle el pecho aquel animal detuvo su ataque, dándole oportunidad de admirarlo por primera vez desde que empezaron su enfrentamiento. El pelaje podía sentirse suave bajo su agarre y aunque tenía un tamaño mayor, poseía toda la gracia de los lobos que tanto le gustaba admirar en los documentales; cuando detuvo su aullido posó la mirada en ella y se percató del curioso amarillo de sus ojos, brillante y hipnotizante, incluso juraría que familiar. La forma en que la miraba, tan penetrante, como si quisiera decirle algo… ella conocía esa mirada.

— ¿Hans?

Se estremeció al escucharla decir su nombre, ¿cómo fue capaz de reconocerlo? ¿Hellsing lo habría investigado como él mismo hizo tiempo atrás? Lo miró fijamente y se supo derrotado, ya no eran dos combatientes disputando por su vida, se volvieron solo dos individuos de distinta especie en una noche de luna. Solo quedaba un camino para él, si no tenía la determinación para matarla, él tendría que ser asesinado por ella. Sin perder la solemnidad de su porte agachó la cabeza de forma sumisa, rompiendo el contacto visual que segundos antes ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpir. Mil y uno cosas brotaron en su mente, contradicciones y disputas en su interior, pero todo ese caos llegaba al mismo desenlace: solo ella podría acabarlo, volverlo no más que un frágil hombre temeroso de sí mismo y de los sentimientos que seguía sin comprender. Él quería que fuese ella quien lo abrasase y diera fin a su tormento.

Seras dijo lo primero que vino a su mente, sin contemplar lo absurdo de la idea. Si estaba con Millenium, Hans tendría que ser un vampiro, imposible que fuese el lobo que podría asesinarla en cualquier momento, pero al escuchar su voz él bajó el rostro, ¿era una seña de compresión? ¿podía entenderla? ¿sería él? Se hizo a un lado, quitando el peso de sus enormes patas y dejando que sus doloridos músculos pudieran relajarse un poco. Permaneció a un lado, mirándola fijamente; sus iris le trasmitían a Seras un pesar enorme que embriagó su corazón, sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento si con eso lograba aminorar el dolor que sentía aquel lobo. Se incorporó con dificultad, la herida en la pierna y el cuello se regeneraban a una velocidad mínima y dificultaban sus movimientos, además de que cubría con sus magullados brazos su pecho, como si su cuerpo pudiese sentir el frio de la noche. ¿En qué momento se volvió el conejo de la historia? Tenía oportunidad de atacar, quizá de salir victoriosa, pero no lo hizo. Muy dentro de sí misma sabía quien se ocultaba debajo de ese pelaje teñido de sangre y aunque creía odiarlo, no era capaz de atacarlo. Como una lúcida fantasía, recreó cada escena de su pesadilla y supo que perdonarle la vida era igual que arrojarse al vacío. Agachó el rostro, dejando que su cabello cubriese los ojos que se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas de sangre que se mezcló con la que manchaba su piel, confesando en silencio a la luna su impotencia para acabar con ese ser.

Notó su impotencia, quizá no lo reconoció después de todo. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de perder totalmente la cordura; caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, podía oler la sangre fresca de sus lágrimas y ver el miedo en sus ojos que retomaron el azul que tanto le gustó. Con el hocico apartó sus brazos toscamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sujetó con los dientes la placa de identificación y jaló de ella, haciendo que la pequeña cadena se rompiera en el acto. Sin mirarla le dio la espalda y corrió tanto como las fracturas en sus patas se lo permitían, como si fuese un cobarde que deja el campo de batalla. Quiso facilitar las cosas matando a la chica y solo logró confirmar lo que no podía aceptar, tendrían que morir en manos de otros, sufrir en el proceso y partir para siempre, lejos el uno del otro. Nadie podría salvarlo, se condenó a sí mismo desde el momento en que conoció a Seras Victoria, la chica humana que se volvió un vampiro, la mujer de quien se improntó. Solo ella podría curarlo de esa maldita obsesión, solo ella podría asesinarlo, la necesitaba para romper el hechizo bajo el cual estaba. Si tan solo no fuesen enemigos, ambos podrían abrasarse y amarse esa misma noche, él la cuidaría con su vida y la atesoraría como lo más preciado en el mundo, pero era un vampiro que pertenecía a la organización que tenían que destruir.

Seras quedó paralizada unos segundos al sentir la calidez del aliento lobuno en su pecho, justo cuando le arrebató su pequeño amuleto y salió huyendo. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de nuevo por el dolor de sus heridas y la confusión en su mente. Jamás imaginó que hubiese otros seres de leyenda en ese mundo y que Hans fuese uno de ellos; no sabía nada de los hombre lobo, pero si recordaba que en todas las versiones que conocía eran enemigos de los vampiros, enemigos mortales. Separados por su especie y además por la organización a la que pertenecían, solo pudo interpretar de una forma el hecho de que tomara de nuevo la identificación que pertenecía, rompía todo vínculo que pudo unirlos al principio. Alzó la vista al cielo una vez más y se perdió en el brillo de la luna y el fulgor de las estrellas fugaces que surcaban el cielo en ese momento, sin saber quién le perdonó la vida a quien.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola de nuevo! Les pido una enorme disculpa a todos los que siguen la historia, pero pasaron muchas cosas con ella que atrasaron su actualización. A grandes rasgos, me dijeron que empezó super cliché y eso me dio en el corazón, así que tuve que reorganizar mis ideas y cambiar cosas que ya tenía programadas para salir de ese mal inicio. No se preocupen, es más fácil que me muera y por eso deje de actualizarla, aunque sigo sin poder prometer actualizaciones constantes. De nueva cuenta, el titulo del capítulo es de una hermosa canción de Sonata Arctica que, al igual que Shy en el capítulo anterior, inspiraron arduamente las letras que leyeron, así que no duden en escucharla. Ya saben que estoy abierta a quejas y sugerencias, y en este caso a reclamos por la demora...


	6. In the Dark

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **In the Dark**

Corrió hasta que sus patas dolieron, llegó al puerto de Londres y se arrojó a las aguas del río Támesis. Antes de poder cuestionarse ya se encontraba en su forma homínida, dejando que su propio peso lo hundiese de forma lenta, agonizante para sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida actúo de forma tan errática, nunca dejó que sus instintos doblegasen su cordura y ahora que era incapaz de controlarlos se sentía asustado de sí mismo. Hans siempre se sintió orgulloso del temple que poseía, el que lo hacía tan diferente de otros hombres lobo, sus hermanos de manada que siempre lo marginaron por su conducta solitaria. Su temple lo forjó con acero, recubriendo cada una de sus fibras sensibles, haciendo de él un soldado perfecto para Millenium. ¿Por qué se enlistó en las tropas del mayor, involucrándose en una guerra que no concernía a su especie? El odio que sentía por los humanos fue una de las razones, la otra llevaba un nombre maldito que se mantenía oculto bajo archivos confiscados. Él era de los pocos elegidos que había estado en su presencia, fue el único escogido por su mano, un privilegio que ni el propio mayor tuvo.

Al principio creyó que su encuentro solo fue una coincidencia, dos almas solitarias e incomprendidas que se toparon en un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Frotó su garganta mientras rememoraba aquel encuentro, él con su propia voz le dijo que se uniría a la causa por la que luchaba y destruiría a su enemigo, ya que también representaba una amenaza para su especie. ¿De dónde venía el odio por los vampiros? Jamás había visto uno hasta que se enfrentó con Alucard por primera vez. Los rumores de las tierras nórdicas decían que ellos acabaron con la mayoría de clanes, separaron manadas y los obligaron a esconderse como ratas. Hans nunca se sintió parte de su manada, pero ni siquiera él con todo el desdén que sentía por sus hermanos podría desear un fin así para los hijos de la luna. La última vez que aulló en conjunto a su manada fue antes de dejar los bosques alemanes, listo para seguir la ilusión de una mejor vida a lado de alguien que si era capaz de comprenderlo.

Las coincidencias no existen, lo aprendió de mala forma, cuando fue obligado a mantener el secreto de Millenium, sacrificando aquella voz que tantas veces maldijo a los suyos y sus primitivas acciones. No se necesitaba de mucho intelecto para saber que fue usado y el encuentro que creyó bendito no fue más que una trampa, pero no le importó en su momento, se sentía a gusto e incluso llegó a valorar esa vacía existencia, aunque no fuese más que un objeto en manos de sus superiores. Podría haber pasado siglos de esa forma, hasta que la longeva vida del hombre lobo llegara a su fin y el nombre de Hans Günsche quedara en el olvido, junto al resto de las leyendas que solían contarle de niño. Estaba resignado a esa vida, hasta que lo enviaron a Inglaterra y la conoció, volviéndose el primer humano que captaba su interés y al que no pudo odiar por más que lo intentó. Seras Victoria causó mil y un estragos en él, dejando expuesta a la bestia que contuvo por tanto tiempo, rozando su propia naturaleza y mostrándole la vulnerabilidad de su propio ser; ella con su ingenua sonrisa y enormes ojos azules le dieron lo que no pudo quemar con indiferencia, dejó de vivir sin el sol ni la luna, se sintió más vivo que nunca, tan frágil, tan terrenal.

Si las coincidencias no existen, ¿fue el destino quien los unió? No, fue su propio corazón quien la buscó, pues solo ella podía ver las cicatrices que tenía, usar la magia que emanaba de su ser y hechizarlo de esa forma. Ahora nada importaba, se volvió un vampiro y por más que se aferrase al anhelo de tenerla consigo nada cambiaría, lo mejor que podía hacer era morir en ese momento y desearle buena suerte cuando luchase por su propia supervivencia.

 _"Podríamos compartir el sol y la luna, si quisieras"_

De nuevo traicionándose a si mismo con esos efímeros pensamientos, sufriendo el placer de verse con ella, abriéndose a él de mil y un formas, destruyendo la barrera que los separaba por ser de distinta especie. Por un momento se permitió volver a ser el ingenuo soñador que creía en la magia de la luna invernal, fantaseó con el calor de sus cuerpos mientras le robaba un silencioso beso antes de hacerla suya. En su agonía pudo sentir esa tersa piel y escuchar su respiración, saborear sus labios y manteniéndola cerca de él, aunque estaba inmerso en la oscuridad.

 _"Quédate conmigo de alguna manera"_

Si fuesen otras las circunstancias podrían compartir algo más que la vida misma, él le daría el sol y las estrellas si ella lo pidiese, haría de su mutua compañía el arte más fino, manteniéndola a su lado bajo la luz de una luna rota de medianoche. De nada servía engañarse, jamás podría dejar ese anhelo, nunca dejaría de soñar con ella, ni siquiera era capaz de terminar con su propia vida, porque hacerlo significaría renunciar a Seras. Dejó de resistirse y aceptó aquellos sentimientos que tana incertidumbre la causaron al inicio, envolviéndolo como la luz de un cálido día de verano. Abrió los ojos y nadó en dirección a la superficie, siendo consciente al fin de la falta del oxígeno. El cuerpo le pesaba y sentía que el pecho iba a explotarle, pero se aferró a sus fantasías con la rubia como un salvavidas hasta que salió del agua e inhaló aire con desesperación, boqueando como un pez que ha sido atrapado. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse y desplazarse a la orilla, con un solo pensamiento rondando en su cabeza:

 _"No puedes dejarme ahora"_

Tenía que pensar en algo para sacar a Seras de Hellsing antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Rip ya estaba en movimiento y era cuestión de tiempo para que mandaran a Alucard, dejándola sola y vulnerable. No dudaba de su fortaleza de neófito, pero era imposible que ella y los mercenarios derrotaran a Zorin sin ayuda, también era imposible que él ingresara sin que fuera tomado como un atacante.

 **...**

Seras suspiró aliviada al escuchar la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas. Agradeció no encontrarse a nadie en su camino, al parecer los chicos regresaron temprano de su escapada nocturna, ya que pudo escucharlos roncando en sus habitaciones durante el presuroso andar a su propio cuarto. La sangre en sus heridas regeneró las huellas de las garras del lobo plateado, dejando únicamente su ropa totalmente rasgada como evidencia de su enfrentamiento. Por más que trató de contener el llanto no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas manchasen los almohadones de la cama; quiso ser indiferente a esos extraños sentimientos que ni ella podía identificar, pero solo logró dañarse más de lo que Hans había hecho. Siempre fantaseó con el primer amor, creyó que encontraría un buen hombre que la protegería y procuraría, ayudándola a superar los traumas de su pasado. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida por creer que semejante cosa podía sucederle a ella.

— ¡Seras, eres una tonta, tonta, tonta!

Mordió la almohada para acallar sus gritos, no quería importunar a los demás y que alguien fuese a verla, no quería ver ni estar con nadie en ese momento. Perdió la noción del tiempo y aunque el pequeño reloj de pared le indicaba que ya había amanecido, lo último que deseaba era recluirse en la oscuridad de su ataúd. Escuchó cuando Walter encendió el auto, los pasos de Integra salir presurosa y dejó de sentir la presencia de su maestro. Algo iba a ocurrir y era mejor que estuviese lo mejor preparada, ya que sin Walter y Alucard en la mansión, la seguridad de la misma dependía de ella y los gansos.

 **...**

— Tomaremos estos actos hechos por vampiros y actuaremos bajo nuestras condiciones. Señor Penwood, yo me encargaré de esto.

— De acuerdo, Integra. Le daremos libertad total a Hellsing.

La sir se limitó a sonreír y salió del recinto, dejando a las fuerzas de la marina sin palabras. Walter caminó tras ella, tan fiel como siempre.

— ¿Qué piensas?

— Es un buen lugar para ser un señuelo. Entre más tiempo pase, es mejor para ellos

— Pero no podemos dejarlo así, es muy peligroso para ser un barco fantasma.

— Ellos no atacarán, no importa cuánto los ignoremos. Si nos acercamos ellos tomaran la ofensiva, esta guerra solo es una ceremonia de la demostración de su poder. Además, no hay nada con lo que nos podamos acercar.

— Pero ellos tampoco pueden escapar, el océano es como el fondo del infierno para los vampiros. ¿Cómo entrarán Alucard y Seras? ¿Un buque de guerra extra largo?

— No. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo y no hay manera de saber cuándo ellos comiencen a moverse. Quizá, un pequeño y rápido bote.

— No. Tiene cañones de largo alcance y no podrán lidiar con eso. Además, no servirá contra una lluvia de balas. Un avión del que desciendan…

— No. Ellos podrían usar los misiles anti aéreos, no podrán ni acercarse. Usar una gran cantidad de señuelos, junto con un avión.

— No. Con eso puedes librarte de los misiles, pero no de las balas mágicas.

Integra y Walter se giraron al notar la imponente silueta de Alucard caminar hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro.

— En conclusión, lo que necesitamos es una manera de ponerme en la cubierta del porta aviones sin que los misiles ni las balas mágicas nos intercepten.

— Así es. Algo totalmente imposible.

— No. Hay una manera, un fuselaje que puede cumplir nuestro deseo.

— ¿Será suficiente para Seras y para ti?

— No. El plan solo funcionará si va uno de nosotros y dudo que quiera arriesgar el éxito de la misión mandando al novato, ama. Además, alguien debe resguardar la integridad de tu organización mientras yo no estoy, Integra.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que era una locura encomendar a Seras semejante misión, pero no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en ella. Después de todo era el vástago de Alucard, el único vampiro que podría sobrevivir en el océano.

 **...**

— Caballeros, la noche ha caído. Invencibles y crueles caballeros, viejos y nuevos reclutas. La noche hará que se vuelva realidad nuestro más preciado deseo. ¡Bienvenidos a la noche de la guerra! Alucard y Hellsing son nuestros objetivos, ténganlo presente.

Todos vitorearon su discurso de muerte. El mayor dio indicaciones a sus hombres, distribuyó el arsenal que poseía, vislumbró la victoria que traería el amanecer, aunque apenas había anochecido. Despidió a sus tropas y se deshizo del Doc, nadie era merecedor de estar en presencia de su más valiosa arma. Llamó a una enorme puerta de metal y esperó que se autorizara su entrada para ingresar a la oscura habitación.

— Se te ve feliz, Max Montana.

— El ataque a Londres ha comenzado. En solo unas horas esta ciudad no será más que un vil despojo de su encanto y al fin tendremos el control de Hellsing.

— La organización no me importa, puedas hacer lo que quieras con Integra y sus subordinados, pero Alucard es mío.

 **...**

— ¡Deprisa, señoritas! Todos esos innecesarios entrenamientos los prepararon para este día, así que ya saben que hacer.

— ¡Si, capitán!

Sus hombres iban de un lado a otro, distribuyendo armas y demás material en los puntos que escogieron para instalarse. Cada uno de ellos estaba listo para luchar y morir, era parte del ciclo de un mercenario, todos iban resignados a un futuro incierto, él mismo incluido, pero de entre todos los miembros de los gansos salvajes había uno que le preocupaba más que los demás.

— ¡Seras!

— ¿Sí, capitán?

— Acompáñame.

Pip se dirigió al centro de mando con la draculina pisándole los talones. Era una locura lo que planeaba, sabía el riesgo y estaba dispuesto a correrlo si con eso lograba reavivar el ánimo de la chica. Las ojeras resaltaban en su rostro más que el azul de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y sus carnosos labios lucían pálidos, ella misma se veía tan marchita como una flor que no ha sido regada jamás. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, rígido e impasible.

— ¿Capitán, que hace?

Seras observó con horror como se quitó uno de los guantes y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja con la que se hizo un corte en el pulgar izquierdo, dejando que su sangre fluyera libremente.

— No quiero que tengas excusa alguna para perder esta noche, mignonette.

Guardó la navaja y acarició la mejilla de la rubia mientras acercaba su sangrante pulgar a esos labios que tanto deseaba. Quiso retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió, dejó su mejilla y posó su mano en la nuca de la chica, acercándola a él, forzándola a verlo fijamente. El azul de sus ojos cedió ante un intenso color que le erizó la piel, tuvo que recordarse el enorme miedo que tenía de perderla para posar su dedo en la punta de la rosada lengua y dejar que ella limpiase la herida. Un enorme placer sustituyó la incertidumbre y dejó que ella tomara su sangre, hasta que la saliva vampírica terminó de cerrar la pequeña herida. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y evitando mirarse el uno al otro, antes de que él la abrazara con fuerza, besando su frente y ocultando el rostro entre sus desordenados cabellos.

— Tienes que mantenerte viva, pase lo que pase.

— Usted también, señor Bernadotte.

 **...**

— ¿Qué pasa, Walter?

— Señora Integra, regrese en el auto inmediatamente. Cambie de ruta, encuentre otra vía de escape. Vaya tan rápido como pueda. No vuelva por nada, no importa lo que pase, usted siga a toda velocidad.

Walter salió del auto y observó de reojo la huida de Integra. Ella era una excelente guerrera, estaba seguro de que podría escapar pese a la enorme cantidad de ghouls que llenaban las calles londinenses, y aunque ya no debía ser de su interés, rezaba para que pudiera encontrarse segura. Dejó que la neblina se disipara lo suficiente antes de acercarse a la imponente figura que permanecía de pie ante él, tan enigmática como la recordaba.

— Han pasado muchos años, viejo amigo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Se que pasó bastante tiempo desde la ultima actualización (teniendo en cuanta que solía actualizar cada tres semanas, pues...), pido una disculpa por eso. Desgraciadamente no puedo controlar mi imaginación y es muy fácil que genere ideas que acaparan mi atención, además tuve la fortuna de obtener el juego Overwatch a un precio muy accesible y me envicié un rato

¿Quien será el personaje misterioso de Millenium? Trataré de no demorar con la siguiente parte, admito que la escena entre Pip y Seras me inspiró para lo que viene (que puedo decir, mi inspiración gira alrededor de esos dos).

El titulo, como ya se imaginarán, es de una canción de Sonata Arctica que, como ya se imaginarán, les recomiendo ampliamente, ya que fue inspiración para este capitulo, de hecho, todos los pensamientos encomillados de Hans son parte de la letra.

¡Mil gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan su valiosa opinión!


End file.
